Better than Revenge?
by FiringShootingStar
Summary: AU Revenge is a dish best served cold. But is it always something we need to do? Do people deserve it for little things like breaking a heart? Mina thinks so, but will a series of events cause her to change her mind, or will it destroy her? Companion to Blown Away. Announcement for The Witch's Payment inside.


**Here's something I've been working on for two weeks. It's a companion to **_**Blown Away.**_** I've got a special announcement about **_**The Witch's Payment**_** at the end. Warning: Alcohol and sexual references.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds nor will I ever.**

* * *

Mina Simington had it all: the looks, popularity, great friends, and the perfect boyfriend. The eighteen year old's short blue hair, golden eyes, and a preppy outfit which consisted of a short grey skirt, white blouse, and brown high heels. She also has almost every guy in school in love with her. Her best friends, Sherry, Angela, and Barbara, are as popular as her in school although Sherry has trouble getting her love interest to even acknowledge her. As for her boyfriend, he was absolutely perfect in every aspect and the captain of the football team. The way the sun glistened in his golden hair and the beauty of his violet eyes would always make her melt.

At this time of day, it was third block at the academy which was the block that she, Jack, and all their friends had lunch together. They have first lunch so they go directly to the lunchroom after getting their books for their third block class instead of going directly to class. She was ready for lunch, but she knew Sherry would most likely complain to all of them about how Yusei was ignoring her and dating the so called witch. Kalin and Crow would switch between sitting with them and Yusei. Mina couldn't see what Yusei saw in the burgundy haired witch, but gossip was gossip so she wasn't complaining.

She went to the salad bar to get her salad. Then she went to their table and found Jack, Kalin, Crow, Angela, Barbara, and Trudge already there which meant only Sherry was missing.

"How are things going today, everyone?" she asked settling down next to Jack. She noticed that Crow and Kalin were tense as if something was terribly wrong, and Jack was unusually cold to her.

Sherry arrived muttering things about some rat and a witch, slammed her tray down, and sat down next to Crow. The three boys glared at her making Mina think they knew something about what she just said.

"What's wrong, Sherry? You're acting even more sore than usual," Mina was worried about her friend and felt tension in the air rising with every minute that passed.

"That rat is the problem!" she fumed her voice to a screech, fury in her eyes. "He's just a whore! He has no dignity what so-"

Before she could finish Kalin was twisting her wrist, an unsettling fearful look passed through hers, Angela's, Barbara's, and Trudge's eyes as they gazed into Kalin's dark ones.

"Don't even start with your sickening rumors," Kalin growled his voice lower and darker than ever. "If I ever hear you call him that or anything of that degree, some of your unflattering secrets will get out! Got it!"

Sherry whimpered and nodded causing Kalin to release his death grip on her wrist and his eyes to return to normal. It scared the four who didn't know who 'he' was, and this was the first time they'd seen Kalin look like he was going to murder someone.

Everyone acted as if the past event didn't happen and continued their daily gossip. It turns out there is a new girl who's caught everyone's attention by befriending Yusei, his girlfriend, and Misty Tredwell. They all know this change in Yusei's image for the worse. Being friends with two so called dark haired goddesses and his girlfriend being a smoking hot witch doesn't do him any good. Angela fills them in with the new articles that will be published in the school newspaper. There is a whole section dedicated to the upcoming school dance, as well as how the sports' teams are ranking. The smallest section is the advice column.

Mina still didn't understand what was up with the boys and Sherry so she decided to ask after they got to her locker since she knew Sherry didn't go to her locker. It seemed that Angela and Barbara had the same idea though. After the bell rang signaling the end of first lunch, the four girls walked to Sherry's locker.

"Sherry, you have to give me the four-one-one on what you guys were talking about," Angela demanded wanting to know the gossip.

"I think the better question is who that boy you were talking about is," Barbara stated as if reading Mina's mind.

"Yusei is the problem," Sherry replied. "He's ruining his perfect image. People actually believe he grew up on the streets and sold himself to get by all because of her and her stupid friends!"

"Sherry, I'm sure no one believes this bull. If they did, they'd confront him and be knocked for even thinking that he was," Mina assured her friend although deep down inside she wasn't sure if it was true.

Later that night in the four girls' shared dorm room, Mina was getting ready for her date with Jack. They were going to the fanciest place in the city, _The Midnight Show._ It was their two year anniversary, and Mina was hoping he would propose since they'd been together for so long. She was nearly ready when her phone beeped. She grabbed her I-phone and saw she had a text message. When she looked at it and read the message, she was shocked and felt the tears running down her cheeks. It was a picture of Jack kissing a dark haired girl. She had to reread the message to make sure she had read it right.

It read, _'I don't think you'll be going on your date tonight, Mi. The girl he's kissing is Carly Carmine, the new student and witch's friend. Sher'_

'_Where are they?!' _Mina text back. Jealously creeping into her veins with every second that passed on.

'_The guys' dorm so you know the boys plus Rosy and Ms. Model are there. Sher' _was the reply she got.

Enraged she changed into dark clothing and began sneaking around to the boys' dormitory. Since the tornado hit a couple weeks ago, students were forced to live in dorms at the school. She roomed with Sherry, Angela, and Barbara while Jack's roommates were his three best friends. When she arrived, she discovered Sherry and Barbara in the bushes outside the boys' first floor widow. They motioned her to come over to join them so she did knowing this was her best friend to figure out what was going on in there. Luckily the window was cracked allowing them to hear every word that was said.

"So Yus are you really going to do it?" Crow asked taking a swig of beer.

"Of course, Crow," Yusei replied running his fingers through Akiza's hair since her head was resting on his lap. "It's like you don't know me at all."

Mina shot the other two girls a look as if asking what's going on. Barbara gave her a signal that she interpreted as _'I'll tell you later'._

Misty smiled before adding her input, "Still, you're not worried about expulsion or being sent to prison."

The boys burst out laughing after she spoke those words as if sharing a secret conversation. When the boys finally calmed down, Kalin and Jack looked at each other about to start laughing again.

"We've each snuck in there several times," Kalin explained looking at Yusei who was pulling out the blueprints, "and stole something to prove we actually went in there. No one has ever caught us."

"What about the cameras that are all around? Don't they catch you guys on tape?" Carly asked nervously.

Mina growled seeing where she was sitting. Carly was right beside _her_ boyfriend, and his arm was around her shoulder. The nervous, shy look on the girl's face did nothing to ease the envy Mina felt.

"Yusei can hack into any mainframe in this city. He's done it countless times already," Jack assured her. "Besides if we have to there's always the air ducts, and I can fit in those easily so the rest of you won't have any trouble with that."

"But what if-"

"Carly don't worry about it," Akiza cut in adjusting her position so that Yusei would fall if he made the wrong move and slipping her hand underneath his shirt. "Have a little faith. I know this is your first day and all, but you should know by now these guys are considered a somewhat bad influence here."

The four boys were shocked. Since when did they become _somewhat bad, _the last time they checked everyone was fearful of the retribution for crossing them. Who could have possibly changed that?

Three sentences came out at once, "What are you talking about?" followed by "Who told you that?" and "Yusei, you better tell your girlfriend to stop there!"

The mentioned senior shot a glare at his sophomore girlfriend who smiled at him knowing he was about to fall for her ploy. Just as she expected he made the fatal mistake she wanted him to. The moment he tried to get up; he fell to the ground on his stomach before flipping over so his back was on the floor. Laughter resonated throughout the room. One of the smartest guys they knew was outwitted by his younger girlfriend.

"Maybe we should send Aki here instead," Crow laughed. "At least she knows a trick when she sees one."

The girl laughed along with her friends until she felt something yank on her arm causing her to fall… on top of Yusei.

"Really, Crow. Do you still think that?" Based on the tone of his voice Yusei had gotten his retribution.

"Hey, Jack!" Kalin yelled to his blonde friend above the laughter and drunken stupidity. "Didn't you have a date or something tonight?"

The room suddenly grew eerily quiet for that thought hadn't crossed their minds. They knew Jack uncharacteristically committed in a relationship for some odd reason. So why would Jack be hanging out with them instead of on a date with his girlfriend? Something had to be wrong.

It took a while for the eighteen year old to answer. When he finally did, it was too quiet for the three girls in the bushes to hear. "I'm breaking up with her tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Jack," the three girls in the room replied knowing how hard it was to break up with someone you thought you loved for a long time.

Yusei wasn't as sorrowful as the rest of his friends. "It's about time. I never really liked them that well with all the rumors they started." The slurred words told them that the blue eyed teen was drunk and truthful.

No one commented since it would be futile and lost on the drunk young man.

"It's getting late. We should be hitting the hay soon," Kalin stated looking at the clock before adding, "since we still have school tomorrow."

"Why did you have to say that now?" Jack chocked barely able to shallow his drink, water. "I have three tests tomorrow, and there's no way Yusei will be going to school so I'll probably fall."

"Don't tell me you were going to cheat off Yusei," Carly giggled barely able to hide her feelings.

"Only in government," Jack mumbled.

"Maybe I can help. I was really good in government at my old school," Carly suggested hoping he would accept her offer.

"Sure. Come by at sevenish," Jack replied.

After that everyone said their goodbyes, the girls who had been spying went back to their dorm. Mina and Sherry were fuming and upset, respectively, while Barbara was trying to make sense of it all. Yusei had never drunk alcohol around them or fell for simple tricks.

The three girls arrived back at their dorm a little past eleven. Luckily no one was watching to see if people were out after curfew. They entered the room slowly as not to awaken Angela, but she wasn't there either.

"Explain," it was a command not a request.

"When we arrived he kissed her, and no one seemed to be bothered by that fact. Sherry snapped the picture and sent it to you while I continued listening to the conversations. It turns out the boys have some tradition that they do. I don't know what it is, but it is important," these words rushed out of Barbara's mouth as fast as they could.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow then," Mina absently stated.

The next morning around seven twenty, Mina met up with the gang and her boyfriend. He still seemed gloomy as if something was bothering him. She walked over to him and kissed his lips, but she noticed he didn't return it.

"Jack, dear, what's wrong?" Mina purred as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"We're through," her blonde haired, violet eyed now ex-boyfriend answered. He then proceeded to wrap her arms from his neck and walked away.

"Jack, wait!" Mina called out, and he stopped walking and turned around only to be met with a hand across his face. "How dare you break up with me! You belong with me not anyone else! You can tell that slut that I don't care what he thinks, and that his girlfriend is a complete freak making him be seen as a whore!"

Jack's anger began to rise hearing all this bull, but he did his best to remain calm and simply replied to her rage with the truth. "I only went out with you because my stepfather forced me to."

Mina ran off crying not caring that her friends were calling her to come back. She ran into the school's mini theater, behind the stage curtains, and up the stairs to the part of the theater where the stage lights were. She sat down and began to cry softly since she knew that theater arts class was taught in the theater. She heard the music began to play signaling there were two minutes to get to class, but since she didn't feel like going to her first block class, she pretended it wasn't playing her favorite song. She wept until first block was over. After that she gathered her things and went to her second block even though she had cried for an hour and thirty minutes.

Afterschool Mina and her friends were back at their dorm. The three girls were trying to cheer the blue haired best friend after her ex-boyfriend dumped her. They kept coming up with ideas to get back at him and his new girlfriend.

"I could put a story about them if the school's newspaper," Angela suggested.

"They wouldn't allow you to Angie," Sherry reminded her. "We need to think bigger. Isn't the witch's butler a former hit man?"

"Sherry, we don't want to kill him!" Barbara yelled throwing a pillow at the blonde.

"I've got a plan to break them up, but we'll need Stephanie's help," Mina finally spoke up. "Okay here's the plan."

A couple of days later Yusei had returned to school after getting over two hangovers since his so called friends had gotten him drunk again after the night with the girls. He was shocked to see thousands of flyers up around the school proclaiming several different things about Jack. Each flyer was hot pink and mentioned things about his sexuality, private life, and home life. Yusei knew none of this was true. His first thoughts were about the unlucky souls who asked Jack about them and suffered his rage. He sighed fully aware that this week was going to be a nightmare.

Mina smiled as she walked into the school that day. It took them a whole day and a half to make those flyers and an hour to get Stephanie's uncle's permission to open the school for them to put those flyers up. So far phase one was complete. Phase two starts tomorrow.

Jack's anger level kept rising throughout the day. People would come up to him and ask him about the flyers. By lunch he was barely able to keep his temper in check. He was glad he only had one more class before school was over and football practice afterschool for two hours a day. He was ready for the day to be over.

At five fifteen Jack returned to his dorm to find the couches turned over and tables separated on each side. Yusei's door, which had a _Keep Out _sign on it, was closed so Jack assumed he was in tonight. He walked over and started to bang on the door. He heard a muffled reply before the door was opened.

"Jack, don't be so loud," Yusei spoke. He had apparently been sleeping since his shirt and shoes were off.

"What's going on here, Yusei? Why has the furniture been moved?" Jack demanded that his younger friend answered.

"Crow and Kalin started a prank war," Yusei replied, "so it would be best to stay out of their way. Now I'm going back to sleep."

"Why are you sleeping now? Haven't you gotten enough sleep in the past few days?" Jack reminded his best friend.

"I'll be up for the entire week so it'll be good if I get some rest now. Goodnight Jack," Just before Yusei closed his door he said, "Jack, don't forget to do your laundry tonight."

So that is how Jack Atlas, captain of the football team, ended up in the boys' laundry room, he wasn't pleased though. He was doing his load of whites when he turned away long enough for someone to throw a red sock into the washing machine. Jack was mad when he saw all his whites were pink. Luckily his football or practice uniforms weren't in that load. He returned to his room steam coming out of his ears.

The outfit Carly arrived in the next day had all the boys hitting on her and giving her wolf whistles. The shy, clumsy girl was in an outfit they loved and couldn't get enough of. She was wearing a black shirt with orange lining that cut off before it reached her stomach, a black mini skirt also with orange lining, black fingerless gloves, and had contacts in. She was worried though: worried about what Jack would think.

She met up with him, Yusei, Kalin, Crow, Misty, and Akiza behind the gym. Yusei was the one who noticed her.

"You too, Carly," Yusei sighed signaling her presence. "It seems like someone is out to get you, Jack, and the rest of us right now."

"What do you mean, Yusei?" the girl, who was trying to keep herself from blushing since Jack was staring at her strangely, questioned.

"You didn't notice the posters hanging up yesterday?" Yusei asked hinting at something.

"Yus get to the point and answer her question," Crow demanded. "We don't even know what you're talking about."

"I found the letter," Yusei revealed, "the one that forced you and Kalin into a prank war. Jack's whites were turned pink, and those posters were about him. The teasing and tricks Akiza has problems with have gotten worse. I'm guessing someone broke in, stole your clothes, and put those in their place." His voice grew weaker, "They're threatening to reveal everything I've kept hidden."

"How did you know that? What secrets have you kept?" Carly's reporter's instinct kicking in.

"I'll explain the rest later," Yusei responded as the bell rang.

The day seemed to go by slowly since they all wanted to know Yusei's answers. They knew he was secretive, but how many did he have? What was so wrong with people finding out?

As for Mina phase two was moving along smoothly. She got the guys to want Carly so she would be tempted to break Jack's heart. Threatening their friends was just a little fun to make sure they don't get in the way. Making their lives a living hell was just to exhilarating to pass up. She'd have to wait to see if they needed to go to phase three.

Later that night the three girls and four boys were in the girls' dorm this time instead of the boys' dorm since the girls' dorm room was on the third floor not the first. Yusei had a lot of explaining to do. He wasn't ready to do this, but he had no choice in the matter so it was better this way than someone else telling them.

The room was your basic living room. There were two couches, a loveseat, and a fancy red chair. Jack and Carly occupied the loveseat; Kalin, Crow, and Misty were on one of the couches while Yusei and Akiza were one the other. The walls consisted of three primary colors: green, orange, and red. Golden trimmings lined the area where the ceiling and wall met.

"Explain now!" Jack demanded.

"I honestly don't know where to begin," Yusei stated trying to look anywhere but at his friends and girlfriend.

"Start at the beginning and end at the end," Kalin clarified knowing his best friend was seriously having trouble.

"I guess it begins when I was eight," he started, "and them first appeared. I guess you could call them powers. After they appeared my father went insane and started drinking heavily and ended up killing my mother a month later. I've stayed with my aunt and uncle since he was charged and sentenced to life imprisonment. I don't know what caused him to lose his mind, but I have a feeling it had something to do with my powers. I nearly killed someone with them."

"What exactly are they?" Misty asked knowing that was the question on all their minds.

"I don't know the full range of them yet, but I do know a few," Yusei explained before he began listing a few. "I can make people's worst fears come true if I'm in a bad mood, see glimpses of the future, freeze things, heal someone, and create illusions."

"I think I know how can stop the threats and vengeance themes," Misty smiled before telling the others her plan.

The next day was completely normal; there were no insane outfits or ridiculous revenge schemes, but something was going to happen very soon. No one knew how big it would be, or what would occur from it. People just went about their day normally.

Mina, Barbara, Sherry, Angela, and Stephanie all received notes to go to the baseball field. Each of the girls were told not to tell anyone where they were going. Each letter was signed _your secret admirer _to assure they would come alone. Stephanie was the first to arrive followed by Angela and Barbara, then Sherry. Mina was the last to arrive. They were all shocked and confused.

"What are all of you dong her?" Mina asked politely.

"It looks like someone played a trick on all of us," Sherry stated taking out her letter.

Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared before them confusing the girls even more. Besides the cloak, he was wearing a dark long sleeved shirt, nearly black jeans, and black combat boots. He wore a dog tag around his neck with the words _Shooting Star _on it in light blue. He stood on top of the home team's dugout with an air of confidence and power around him.

When he finally spoke, it was not encouraging words. "You are all here to be judged for your crimes that you have committed in these past few days. If you are innocent, nothing terrible will happen to you. If not, you shall face a thousand punishments. Let's begin."

With that the gates slammed shut and fog began to fill the baseball field. It kept rising higher and higher and got denser and denser with each passing minute. Soon the girls couldn't see each other and barely could see a foot in front of them. Unknown to the girls about to be judged the fog was really coming from a fog machine Misty had bought for parties.

The cloaked figure returned to an area where a group of people were waiting for him. Three of the people seemed to be drenched with fake blood. One was dressed as a witch with a black rose in her hand while another girl had dressed herself up as a sexy ghost. The last boy had blonde hair and didn't anything that scary on; he had on his white riding suit with his helmet in his arm. The only difference from his normal suit was that this one had a hint of black on the shoulder blades.

"You guys ready?" the man dubbed _Shooting Star_ asked the group.

"You forgot to tell us their fears," the girl covered in the red substance reminded.

"I didn't Misty," he laughed before continuing, "You're dressed that way for a reason, but make sure you take a look at your surroundings when you arrived to figure out how to confront them. Aki, you've got Sherry. Kalin, you think you can handle Barbara? Crow, take care of Stephanie. Misty, Angela's a reporter so be prepared for an interview. Jack, Carly, I think you know who you've got. Signal me if you want to enhance the illusion."

They took off in different directions while Yusei returned to his post on the dugout. They each had a job to do, and they were going to get it done.

_Crow and Stephanie_

Stephanie was wondering aimlessly in the fog. She'd fallen so many times that she had lost count. She stopped trying to call for help since no one would hear her. Strangely enough the fog change to a creepy old house in an instance. She wasn't about to call out because she was worried that a ghost or blood demon would come out and start chasing her.

Suddenly out of nowhere a man covered in blood appeared out of the shadows. He motioned her to follow him so she did since he seemed friendly enough and wasn't chasing after her like a manic. They climbed the stairs to the top floor, came to a long hallway, the walked to an open door at the end of the hall. He seemed to float across the floor into the room; she followed him in, and the door slammed shut.

"It's time for your judgment."

_Misty and Angela_

Angela found herself in an old, abandoned amusement park. As she walked through her fear level rose. She had an accident at an amusement park when she was little. It was in the house of mirrors, and it still scared her to death.

She saw a flash of movement and ran towards the object or person. She wasn't sure where this thing was going, but maybe it held the answers. She was so caught up in tracking it that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings until it was too late. The doors to the house of mirrors slammed shut trapping her inside.

A black haired woman's face and bloody upper body appeared in the mirrors. "Judgment time is here."

_Kalin and Barbara_

To say Barbara was confused would be an understatement. She couldn't understand how she went from the school's baseball field to in a western mining town. She thought it had something to do with that man they had seen earlier.

With nothing else to do she decided to search the town for someone. She had already searched three houses, a bar, a bank, and a flower shop when she came across a mansion like house. She decided to enter and found a room full of bars of gold. She was about to run to it when…

"You don't get to lay your hands on that until after your judgment."

_Akiza and Sherry_

Sherry smiled as she walked through a rose garden filled with roses of every color, but black was the dominate color of all. She knew this part of the so called judgment, but she wasn't afraid of gardens or roses for that matter. The only thing she was afraid of was losing a battle of love.

She walked to the center knowing that it was most likely the way out of this lame garden. All she had to do was be judged and then she could leave. At least that's what she thought. The blonde believed this judgment was some hoax, but she wasn't as sure as she had been at the start of this maze.

She finally reached the center and saw a burgundy haired witch sitting under a honey crisp apple tree. She was calm which angered Sherry because this witch looked a lot like her rival in the game of love. The woman had a smile on her face and a black rose in her hand. The serenity in the air made the green eyed junior's anger boil.

"Why can't you let love take its own course?" she asked looking at the blonde. "Very well if you want to be judged, you will."

_Jack, Carly, and Mina_

Mina had loved fairytales ever since she was a child. The charming prince saving the beautiful princess who ended up in trouble from dragons, witches, or jealous queens. She'd always pictured herself as the princess and Jack as the prince who rescued her so of course she ended up in a castle.

The castle had portraits of the king and queen, Jack and Carly, on the wall. She just wanted to tear those pictures to pieces. The castle was made completely of marble. Seeing all this made her want to die. She ran outside only to see a grave.

It read,_ 'Here lies our beloved queen who was murdered by a jealous princess. Carly Atlas.'_

She turned around to see Jack sitting on a marble bench talking to a woman. As she got closer, she noticed it was Carly. It wasn't possible because if she read that right, Carly was dead, but how was she here with Jack? Mina snuck closer to figure out. She hid behind a few bushes as quiet as a mouse until a twig snapped.

"Judgment time, Mina."

* * *

From the top of the dugout Yusei heard screams coming from every direction of the field. A grin became plastered across his face. He knew their nightmares were being played in front of their eyes. One by one his friends reappeared below him.

"They're out cold, Yus. I don't know how you did that, but it was creepy," Crow reported.

"Good let's get going before they wake up."

About twenty minutes later Mina was the last to wake. Her friends plus Stephanie were still in the baseball field. They all looked shocked, and terror was written all over their faces. Words began to tumble out of each girl's mouths like mice running away from a cat.

Finally they all quieted down when Mina raised her hand and put her fingers on her temples. "Please be quiet for a few minutes. Then we'll try to figure out what happened," she requested. After there was a few minutes of silence, she signaled for Sherry to talk.

"I know who did all of this!" she explained. "_Shooting Star_ was what Yusei's parents called him so he was the guy who told us we were going to be judged. That means Jack, Crow, Kalin, Misty, Carly, and Akiza were the people who judged us!"

"Sherry, I don't think it was them," Mina softly stated. "Let's just forget about getting revenge. Jack can figure out if he still loves me or not by himself."

The next day everything was back to normal. No one ever knew what happened the day before of ever will. Mina started to fall for Trudge fast, and Jack stayed with Carly. Barbara ended up having to choose between two brothers, Malcolm and Lotten, so she decided to pretend to be with the former when she was really with the latter. Stephanie met an exchange student and instantly became his friend and eventual girlfriend.

Angela's life just got worse. She ended up losing her status as head reporter to Carly Carmine who she came to hate even more. Her boyfriend broke up with her for an older woman, and she was going to have his child. Her grades started to drop to failing level.

Sherry ended up having to tutor a foreign exchange student. Her parents died a week later although it was more like they were murdered for money. She couldn't get over the loss and unsuccessfully tried to kill herself. She is now going to a psychiatrist to deal with her problems.

Yusei and Akiza are still going strong, and Yusei is thinking about popping the question soon. Crow is still trying to figure out about love. As for Kalin, he has started to develop feelings for Misty, but that's another story.

* * *

**This was something that even surprised me because I never thought about making a companion to **_**Blown Away.**_** It just hit me when I heard Taylor Swift's **_**Better Than Revenge**_**. I hope you guys liked it. I tried to show those who didn't seem to learn anything lose nearly everything they had while those that did found new love. Their high school schedule is based on my high school's. We have four different lunches, and the four grades all are mixed in each lunch.**

**Announcement about **_**The Witch's Payment**_**: I'm going to have to go to updating at least every month. I'm working on the next chapter, and will try to have the next chapter soon.**

**Please review.**


End file.
